


all sides of the trees

by torigates



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cashewdani.tumblr.com/">cashewdani</a> said: Jess washes Nick’s hair in the sink. Because I saw an attractive man get a shampoo at the salon today and I’m a terrible person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all sides of the trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashewdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/gifts).



"How did this even happen?" Jess asked. 

Nick was standing at their kitchen island, a plate of peanut butter on toast was sitting in front of him. He had one hand reached up behind him rubbing the back of his head. 

From where Jess was standing at the edge of the kitchen, it looked like he was trying to wipe away smears of peanut butter that had somehow _covered_ the back of his head, but instead of doing any good, all he seemed to be doing was spreading it around and rubbing it in. 

"Um," Nick said, turning quickly to face her. He had a vaguely guilty look on his face, and Jess hated a little bit that she found it so endearing. "I'm not sure?" he ventured after a moment of her staring him down. 

She sighed and walked across the room. She put one palm flat on his back between his shoulder blades and pushed until he was bent over enough that she could get a good look at the mess. As she suspected, the peanut butter had practically fused with his hair and scalp. 

"You're a mess," she said, the words coming out a lot softer than she meant them to. 

From his awkward bent-over position he shrugged his damn 'Nick Miller what you gonna do' shrug that used to infuriate her beyond all reason. It still infuriated her, but now instead of making her want to punch him in his dumb face it made her want to--well, no. She still wanted to punch him, but she _also_ wanted to kiss him, so she figured that meant they broke about even. 

"Come on," she said, and dragged him toward the bathroom. He stumbled along behind her, protesting halfheartedly at the way she manhandled him across their loft. 

Once inside, she shut the door to the bathroom. "Shirt off, Miller," she said. 

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Miss Day, I declare." 

Jess shook her head before grabbing hold of the bottom of his shirt and yanking it over his head. Predictably, he got tangled all up in the sleeves, and Jess would like to believe she was the kind of person who helped him right away but instead she watched him struggle for thirty seconds. 

She laughed when he finally freed himself and threw the shirt to the floor in disgust. 

"Bend over," she told him. 

"Uh, Jess, I think we need a safe word and probably a long conversation before we try any of--"

She rolled her eyes and smacked him in the gut. "Over the sink, you moron," she said. "I'm going to wash your hair." 

"Oh," he said. "Because, yeah. That makes more sense. A lot more sense. Not that I'm relieved! I'm not disappointed either," he added. "Under the right circumstances, maybe?" 

Jess put her hand over his mouth before he could dig himself into a deeper hole. Then she snorted at her own innuendo. She pushed past him and turned on the sink, waiting for the water to warm up. 

Nick watched her as she walked into the shower stall to grab her shampoo, purposefully passing over his atrocious shampoo/conditioner/bodywash all in one. Nick refused to buy anything else even though everyone in the loft _knew_ that he used their stuff. Asshole. 

She walked back over to the sink and test the temperature with her fingers. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s do this, Miller.” 

He grimaced, leaned down until his forearms were resting on the sink edge, and shoved his head under the stream of water. Jess ran her fingers through his hair trying to dislodge the larger chunks of peanut butter. Once most of it was gone, she uncapped her shampoo and squeezed out a dollop, lathering it between her fingers before stroking his hair and scalp. 

The water ran in rivulets down the side of his face, over his forehead, and down his neck. She tapped on his shoulder until he removed himself from directly under the flow and began to massage his head. The peanut butter was gone pretty quick, and Jess rinsed her hands before reaching for him again, this time taking a lazy pass over his scalp. She rubbed his temples and behind his ears for long moments before running her fingers against the grain of his hairline. 

She rinsed her hands again, and repeated the motions, this time rubbing at the base of his skull and squeezing his nape. Nick let out a low groan, and Jess did it again before finally ducking his head back under the steady flow from the tap. She rubbed his head slowly, making sure it was clear of all suds and any traces of peanut butter. Finally, she turned off the water, and reached over for a towel. 

Before she could wipe him down, Nick shook his head violently splattering the two of them with droplets. She let out a high pitch squeal, which he quickly covered with his mouth. His hands came up to cup her face and he kissed her softly and thoroughly. Then he reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it gently over her head. 

He kissed her neck, and walked the two of them backwards towards the shower stall. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, then down where their hips were flush against one another and pushed down her leggings and underwear in one quick motion. She gasped despite the steam that had risen in the air earlier from the hot water. 

Nick reached behind her and turned on the shower, then made quick work of his own pants. 

“Trying to return the favour?” she asked. 

He just nodded and grinned. 

Jess certainly did not feel butterflies in her stomach at the sight of his dumb face. Certainly not. 

When the steam was rising around them, he pushed her into the shower stall and under the spray. Instinctively, she brought her hands up and brushed her hair out of her face. Nick didn’t waste any time, and leaned down to kiss her. He bit her lower lip sharply, then soothed over it with his tongue. Jess opened her mouth and let him lick into her mouth, sucking hard on his tongue. His hips bucked against hers, and he was hard already. She reached between them and wrapped her fingers around his cock, giving a gentle squeeze at the base. 

He groaned, breaking the kiss, then bit down on her chin. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes against the water that was cascading down around them, and let him bite and suck down her jaw and neck. His hands stroked down over her shoulders and across her collarbone. She shoved her chest into the touch when he palmed her breasts. His fingers were slippery against her nipples, and when he leaned down to suck one into his mouth she moaned loudly. The sound echoed around them. 

“Fuck, Jess,” he said and took half a step forward pressing her into the wall. His body blocked the flow of water, and she hissed at the sensation of the cold tiles at her back. He stroked his hand down over her belly, and pressed the heel of his palm hard between her legs. She jerked suddenly in response. 

He kissed her ear, her neck, ran his tongue hotly over the tendons there and bit down at the juncture where they met her shoulder. He bent down and gripped her knee, wrapping her leg around his hips, and pressed two fingers inside her. She gasped, and tilted her head back against the wall. 

He circled her clit lazily, reaching down between them to rub his dick against the entrance of her. “Jess,” he panted. “Can I--? I wanna,” he bit her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she gasped. “Yeah, yeah, yes.” 

He pushed into her, and groaned deep in the back of his throat. Her right leg was still hitched around his hip, the left dangling down, her toes barely touching the floor between each thrust. He buried his face in her throat, and sucked hard. He reached for her other leg, wrapping it firmly around his waist and fucked into her hard. She panted, and urged him on, squeezing her thighs around him once, before tucking her hand between them to touch herself. 

It wasn’t long before she could feel the first flutters of orgasm, and when he bit down hard on her shoulder she came. Nick held her up, and Jess concentrated on the way he felt inside her, and the bruising pain of her shoulders hitting the tile behind her, and held on. 

Nick came with a grunt and slumped against the wall. Jess dropped her feet to the floor so the two of them wouldn’t topple over. He pulled out after a moment, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She smiled up at him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. 

When the water started to feel cool against her skin, she reached behind them and turned it off. Nick grabbed the towels, throwing hers over her head and rubbing her hair violently. 

“You’re the worst,” Jess told him when she was finally able to surface. He just wrapped the towel tightly around her shoulders and kissed her on the nose. She snapped her teeth at him. 

He grinned at her and reached down, grabbing her and the back of her thighs and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed with laughter, as he ran down the hall to her room. 

From the living room Winston shouted at them.


End file.
